


One Final Goodbye

by Bri206



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 7x22, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Felicity Smoak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri206/pseuds/Bri206
Summary: How I imagine the ending to season 7 will play out.





	One Final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So, after reading Beth's statement to the last 10 minutes of 7x22, I had this idea flowing through my mind. This also would explain Stephen's post on how he said he bawled in his and Emily's last scene. I have to warn you it is very angsty.

They had defeated Emiko. It was over. And that night, Oliver knew what he had to do. It was time to leave. 

Felicity was in the living room checking on some of her updates, when he entered.

“Hey” he said tiredly.

“Hey” she responds with a soft smile.

“Felicity, I think we should talk.”

“I know” she nods.

“We can’t stay here. I thought we could, but Emiko has proven to me that this place will never be safe enough for our family.”

“I agree.”

Sighing, Oliver looks down in defeat.

“I really, really wanted to make this work. Star City is our home.”

Taking his hands in hers, Felicity leans down to meet his eyes.

“ You know, I once believed that. And a part of me still does, but I’ve also realized, that home isn’t a place. It’s a person, or in our case, people. Oliver, you have shown me in the last seven years that I’ve known you, home will never be anywhere but where you are. You are my home, Oliver Queen. Where you go, I go.”

Tears well up in his eyes. This man has loved this woman since the moment he met her, but it absolutely amazes him how he continues to fall in love with her over and over again. There is not a bone in his body that deserves her, but for some unknown reason, she loves him unconditionally.

“I love you” he trembles.

“And I love you” she says laying her hand on his cheek and meeting him halfway into a chastise kiss.

“We’re finally going to get that happy ending we’ve always dreamed of.”

Closing his eyes, he basks in the moment.  
\--------

Days pass, and they pack everything up, and they are finally on the road. Oliver refuses to tell her where they’re going, but Felicity continues to be persistent, until they finally stop in front of a wooden cabin.

After getting out of the car, Felicity looks around in awe.

She looks around and goes inside, and checks every single corner of the home. Oliver follows a few feet behind, giving her space. They finally make their way out onto the back porch, where Felicity finally stops.

“Wow. Oliver, this place is beautiful. Look at this view. How did you even find this place?”

“John actually found it for us. It was an Argus safe house.”

“Well, I can really see us living here. Making a home out of it. I mean you might have to update the kitchen, because I know you love nothing but the best in your area.”

When he doesn’t respond to her joke, she turns around.

“Oliver?”

His smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

Confusion paints her features, until everything becomes crystal clear.

“You’re not staying… are you?”

He can’t meet her eyes.

“Felicity… There’s still a lot of work that needs to be done” he says choking up.

“No. No. Oliver this is not how it works. We won. We defeated the Ninth Circle; you defeated Emiko. Now it’s our time to be a family. To raise our children in peace.”

“I know baby, I know. I just, don’t know what to do. Star City is still in shambles, and I can’t just leave it. “

“Oh, but I can?”

“Felicity-”

“No Oliver. I meant what I said. Wherever you go, I go. That city is just as much my fight as it is yours.”

“I know that, but it’s not just you anymore. We have a baby that I need- we need to keep safe. And I can’t do that if you’re constantly in danger .”

“So that’s it? You’re just gonna leave me? Again?”

“Felicity this will be different.”

“How is this different, Oliver? How is this any different that any of the other times you’ve left?”

“Because I will be back for you.”

“If you really meant that, you would stay.”

“Felicity, I don’t know what to do” he says desperately.

“Yes you do. Just give it up.”

“What?”

“Just give up the hood, and for once, choose your family. Choose me.”

“I can’t just leave them-”

“Why not? Oliver, you have sacrificed, EVERYTHING for that city. You have DIED for that city. And for what? What have they done for you?”

“Felicity, that’s not fair. We have never saved that city for something in return. We’ve done it because it was always the right thing to do.”

“Oliver, I can’t do this without you.”

“I will always be with you. And I will be one button away from you. Always.”

“And what about when I need you? When the baby comes?”

“I will be here.”

“Oliver-”

“I- I need to try. Trust me. Please.”

“Please don’t leave me. Please.”

Without any words left to utter, Oliver wraps his arms around her and brings his lips to the crown of her head.

“I love you, Felicity. This is not goodby, it’s just…. See you later.”

“Why do you keep doing this to me?”

“Because I want our family to live in peace, and we can’t do that if there is still a threat lurking over our heads. Our baby and William will never be safe, because of me. And it is my job to vanquish that evil for them.”

“When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours, that it isn’t your fault?”

“Someone’s gotta do it, Felicity.”

“Why does it have to be you?”

“ I will be back. Very soon. You won’t even know I’m gone.”

“Doubtful” she mutters.

“When I get back, I’ll make you omelets, pancakes, chicken cordon bleu”

“Souffles?”

“Especially souffles.” He brings her hand to his lips. “You better be ready, because when I get back, this place will continuously smell like the inside of a restaurant.”

“A gourmet one.” She says offering a small smile.

“Yeah” He says matching her smile.

“Hurry back”

“I love you, Felicity.”

“I love you too, Oliver.”

And with one final passionate kiss, they let go of each other. And one final squeeze, and a wink to her, he turns around and leaves one final time. But this time he’s on a mission, to making sure he returns to his family, for good.


End file.
